


[莱奥]不霁何虹

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Communication Failure, Emotional Sex, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Relationship Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 皇上和皇后娘娘就碎玉轩管理问题吵了一架
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 1





	[莱奥]不霁何虹

御前会议后奥贝斯坦没走。

室内回荡着毕典菲尔特兴奋声音，在走廊上大声慨叹着皇帝皇妃吉祥万岁渐行渐远，此外只有那灰白的影翳一动不动僵立当场。

莱因哈特与他无言对视了两秒，露出一个带着点挖苦的冷冷微笑，像极圈没有温度的阳光照在冰山上的透明反射。

“卿还有何事？”稍顿了顿，又问：“为何不能在众卿面前公言？”

“因为不管怎么说都是私事，陛下。”军务尚书一如往常面无表情。

莱因哈特露出一个夸张的苦恼笑容，一只手伸进丰沛的金发丛中，捧住珍贵的额角。

“私事？卿？对予？”

“以前也不是没对陛下进言过类似的事。”

“噢。具体而言是什么事呢？”

“关于您的结婚，请您认真考虑。只有尽快生育皇嗣，罗严克拉姆王朝才能安泰。”

皇帝除了失笑也做不出别的反应。

“事到如今你在说些什么呢？新年祝宴上已宣布了迎接皇妃之期，以及皇妃的预产期，不是吗？我理解卿不肯再让国务尚书掺和予之婚事，所以整个式典的执行事宜，从头到尾也都借助了卿的力量。总不至于到今天才来跟我说，你要反对这门婚约吧。”细软十指在嘴唇上雄赳赳地交叉成塔。“作为朝野上下唯一一个提出反对意见的人。”

莱因哈特与他交流的态度，向来是这样尖锐明白、不加伪饰的。这是他所择主君众多长处中，尤其令人感谢的一个。优点越是令人感佩，便也反衬得缺陷之处更加难以忽视。

“您何故驳回国务尚书的辞呈？难得玛林道夫伯爵如此深明大义，竟也遭到辜负。到底需要我向您强调外戚的危险几次呢？”

“予之答复已说得很明白。因为还未找到合适的接替人选，仅此而已。否则又应当怎样做呢？国务尚书的工作不需要人来做吗？”

金钩般的尖利眉梢轻扬，皇帝的语速一转而急促起来，便带上些隆隆的威压。

“莫非应该直接让卿来兼任吗？一人身兼军事国政两厢大权，宇宙历史八百年来，除予以外还未有过第二人呢。避免事权过度集中和特权的产生，不正是卿一直以来的主张吗？还是说，权力集中的方向若是朝着卿之一身，便成为合理的呢？”

头发半白的文官那冷静而毫无血色的面庞上，稀疏的细眉也突兀地挑起。稍停两秒之后，他不卑不亢地说起恭顺谦辞。

“臣没有那样的意思。”

若要问奥贝斯坦真话，他其实毫无自大之意地认为，即便肩挑两边事务，他也有足以流畅应对的腕力。但他同时很明白，事权分割和君权集中是制度的必然要求，官僚系统的精简也不必强化到榨干每个人全部能量的程度。

“那你是什么意思呢？”

这样一句单纯到像是穷鼠跳墙一样，夹杂叹息的诘问，反而问住奥贝斯坦。

他亦不知道自己在想些什么。

他人生在世，绝大多数时候，仅凭理性的判断活着，因而极不擅长处理自己的情绪，也好在有这种必要的场合相应地很少出现。但是最近这些日子面对莱因哈特，面对这个令他一直被批判仕君态度过于冷酷、缺乏热情的主君，他心中反复涌动暗潮，像平静湖面下被地壳运动忽然凿开一个细孔，通向未知而令人幽怖的深处，在无人知晓的腹腔中卷起无法自控的漩涡。

莱因哈特要与他人结成婚姻、互托他本应当至尊至贵、绝不存在同格之物的生死，要与他人共同孕育新的生命、最终令其继承这个奥贝斯坦赌上一生来建构的王朝了。

这个婚姻本身是奥贝斯坦反复谏言的，而最终的对象则是奥贝斯坦始终反对的。

在这个婚姻被决定的关头，却不受奥贝斯坦一点控制，他也从来没有被赋予过对其置喙的资格。

而奥贝斯坦从未动过关于自己结婚与生育的任何念头；他早在十几年前已坦然接受家族相续将断在他这一世的前景。

在这纷繁错综的种种事实与条件之中，他无从分辨究竟哪一部分令他喜、令他忧、令他惧、令他怒。

“我可以给您生个孩子，陛下。”

听见自己毫无波澜的嗓音说出这句话的同时，他放弃了全部思考。

莱因哈特震惊，几秒后才迟迟扯出一个半信半疑的冷笑，仿佛听到极为荒诞不经、拙劣不堪之黑色笑话。

“你说要给予生孩子？”

“正是。”

“什么意思？”

“正如字面意思。承您皇恩，令我怀妊，然后为新帝国诞下一位皇子。”

而他面前与他相伴数年的臣僚，脸上竟消失掉任何表情。像他刚才露出过的那种不置可否的挑眉动作，也全都不见了踪影。

“臣自认在军政二面都姑且有些天赋，脑子也还算好使，必能为您诞下一位聪慧的储君。”

莱因哈特发出尖刻冷笑。

“你知道自己在说些什么吗？军务尚书如此公忠体国，竟然病得脑子不清醒了，还坚持出席御前会议？”

“奥贝斯坦家只剩我孑然一身，绝不会陷皇子于不义，面临外戚弄权之局面。您有何不满呢？陛下曾垂怜顾问鄙人婚事，令人感戴；如此正可一箭双雕，有何不可呢？”

“现在立刻住口，予尚可发下慈悲，当卿没说过这些胡话。”

“陛下能为一时之失神，染指忠实可靠的女子秘书官；为一己之私欲，秽乱伯爵小姐清白的人望。为何不肯听取臣的谏言呢？”

“闭嘴，闭嘴！”

莱因哈特已被他真正激怒，脸颊泛红，捏紧拳头将桌面捶得震响。

接着他手又去捏胸前的挂坠盒。

经历回廊之战与罗严塔尔叛逆，莱因哈特失去众多重要臣友，加之病情日益危重，近日他身心都被疯狂的丧失感与被剥夺感席卷，只觉得自己一时轻如随时能被不明微风摧折粉碎的鸿毛，一时又沉沉像从七窍被灌进剧毒重金属封印全身。幸好希尔德及时为他带来怀妊喜讯，他才有了在新岁来临时将前事翻篇，重新上路的勇气。

他不知奥贝斯坦为何这样对待他。

他想起他嘱咐米达麦亚决不能死；又想起他之所以失去吉尔菲艾斯，再失去罗严塔尔，滂沱雨夜中故人凋零远走，他的爱心与热力都被雨打风吹去，眼前人何尝脱得掉干系。

正是这个人用尽令他无法拒绝的名义，将他剥得赤身裸体，迫他落到如今只剩这一人可去拥抱的境地。

莱因哈特将奥贝斯坦掀翻在会议桌上，两把扯碎他全身衣物，动作急躁，不加修饰。

年长文官全无表情，灰蓝义眼直直望到他眼底，几乎令他错觉自己的人格都快被看穿，他慌忙错开视线。

皇帝神圣美丽、纯洁无瑕的手指，划过文官胯下既不伟岸也不好看的器官，未引起丝毫反应。

“什么？该不会不能硬吧？”

不近人情的冷艳薄唇发出尖刻嗤笑。

“看你瘦成什么样子。这种贫瘠的身体，也妄想能结出什么像样的果实吗？”

残忍而绝美的手，在那东西上用力打了一巴掌。不留情面地鄙薄与羞辱，也无法引起他为之激奋哪怕一下。

“用这样的身体，还说要为予怀孕？……”莱因哈特边说边不住冷笑。

但莱因哈特却硬了，他翻开奥贝斯坦双腿顶进去，手里那具柴木般干枯扭曲的肢体便弓起来发抖。

“像你这样子的身体，就算能怀孕，恐怕也保不住胎儿的吧？”

莱因哈特一手捞起自己军服上衣下摆，一边扭腰动起来，动作极优美。身下人便嘶嘶地低声细细喘着气，不知是因为疼还是为了别的。

“什么东西？明明不能硬，被干就觉得兴奋吗？真是个变态。被予做这种事就这么爽吗？你是不是想跟予做这种事很久了？”

美丽的陶瓷质地声线一刻不停织出冷酷的训斥与辱骂，夹杂着喘息和难以掩饰的激动颤抖；不知道谁才是真正为此刻的荒唐苟且而感到兴奋的那个。

奥贝斯坦既不回答也不顶嘴，总之沉默着，只是本能地喘着气发抖。

灿烂的上午艳阳透过落地大窗洒进来，照在两人身上。室内点着空调，因而皮肤感觉不到那阳光有什么特别的温度；只是视野之中，光线将莱因哈特满头金发勾描得颇为眩目。有着透明美貌的年轻人像一块琉璃棱镜，散射彩虹般七彩光晕，像梦境又像幻觉。

强盛的帝王能统御全宇宙，统御一副形容枯槁的身体又有何难。他是如此生机勃勃，他的霸气仿佛带着一种生动又浪漫的波纹，他的征伐即使使用诡计也不过是王道的一种，他好像就是这世间一切光亮、一切风雨雷电、一切生命力的来源本身。

当初激起奥贝斯坦对红发副官艳羡之情的少年，已经有这样美了吗？还是奥贝斯坦毕竟亦有功劳，亲手为他增添光彩了呢？他所赌的，难道就是这样一场梦，这样一个幻觉吗？

帝王临幸，如同阳光照耀涸井。蓬荜生辉，他心中却只有毒蛇和荒草烧成的一堆阴湿的灰烬。他早已没有一点真正的热情，就连他对帝王的爱情也是假的。云销雨霁过后，带来加倍的苦旱。


End file.
